


SPN Big Pretzel "Adopt-a-Bunny" Answer Prompt 33

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation calls for a drag queen. Who'll it be? Rock, paper, scissors anyone? Prompt by tattooeddevil</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Big Pretzel "Adopt-a-Bunny" Answer Prompt 33

  
Doris mustered the hunters and smiled brightly.

Both Winchester felt uncomfortable from her look alone, her roving eyes enjoying the sight before her.

When she contacted help for her club she hadn't expected them. Her friend had given her case to the Winchesters because he was in the hospital and not capable of even standing at the moment, a hunt was completely out of the question.

"So, I don't have that many positions you can fill. You have the option of going as Drag Queen or waiter in the club."

Neither of them looked happy about the idea but they knew it was the easiest way to observe the comings and goings.

Doris was ready to decide for them if they didn't do something. And you just had to look at her to know that you wanted her on your side.

Doris was dwarfing even Sam, both in height and muscle mass, her long  clingy satin dress accentuating every part of her. Clearly the build of a serious bodybuilder.

Certainly not what her parents expected when she was just a wimpy little boy.

Her wig was styled in an artful brunette chignon and left both brothers to wonder how she navigated under doors with this thing.

Dean sighed, looked to Sam. Sam looked to Dean and held his hand in position for Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Doris looked at the hands to see the decision play out and grabbed Dean at the schoulder to steer him to the wardrobe.

"Oh, sweety, you will knock them out when I'm through with you. I think I have the perfect dress for you,"

Dean looked back to his brother. "We play Two out of Three?"

* * *

Sam kept himself occupied while Doris worked on Dean.

The idea alone of his brother in drag was enough to keep him happy. He would have needling and blackmail materials for years to come.

Doris came out of the room and smiled brightly at him.

"This was certainly fun. I think I found the perfect combination to change him to Deanna. Come on, Sam, what do you think?"

His brother came in and Sam was unsure what he should say.

The figure before him was still undeniable Dean and his shoulders alone made clear that he wasn't really a woman. Despite that Dean looked female, and really hot. Doris had changed him overall through highlighting and softening attributes of his face. Attributes Sam didn't normally saw because Dean was his brother and you didn't really thing about your siblings like that. Sam had always known that his brother was pretty for a guy but he had never really contemplated it.

Now he saw the long curled eyelashes, the high cheekbones and the plump lips.

Dean's wig was curly and dark blonde, hair floating openly around him.

The dress was green and showed of Dean's eyes and contrary to Doris spaghetti straps they had gone for something with sleeves.

It was a dress with integrated corset and shaped his body in a more feminin form, small breasts included.

His stockings were black and the outfit was completed with green pumps and silver jewelry.

"Ah, you look great, Dean."

Dean balanced carefully on his shoes, collecting his dignity.

"Thanks, Sam."

Doris mustered Sam and estimated his measurements.

"So, we have our Drag Queen. Now I just get you a waiter uniform in your size."

* * *

Sam looked up when he heard Dean laughing out loud, a mirth evident he hadn't heard for awhile.

Sam stared at a bikini completely covered in silver sequins and black fishnet stockings.

"I have your uniform, Sam"  



End file.
